


「Danganronpa x Reader One-Shots」

by WordsOfFate



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anime, Anime x reader, Cute, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, XReader, anime fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: A collection of one-shots with your favorite Danganronpa characters~





	1. Hopeless Despair | Nagito Komeada x Reader

**I. Fear**

 

    All you could do was curl up and cry the day your fate was sealed. Hope dwindled on that day. All anyone could see were their lifespans fading before them as they pondered on the killing game they were forced into. It was painfully obvious that there would be hardly any of you left once the game finally came to an end.

      
    Fear overwhelmed you, much like everyone else, but in a crippling way for you. You stayed in your room most of the time, too afraid to be around the others. Anyone of them could be a murderer. It was like a predator waiting to strike his prey.

 

**II. Hope**

 

    He found you one day. He was the only one who bothered to check up on you. You instantly recognized him as the boy who always preached about having hope: Nagito Komaeda.

      
    He entered your room with a small smile. If it was anyone else, you might’ve been frightened; perhaps even screamed. You felt like there was no need for that when he approached you, though. He didn’t seem to have any ill intentions towards you. He merely sat down on the bed beside you and dried your tears.

      
    The boy who preached hope also spread that same feeling. For the first time since arriving at the island, you felt at peace. The circumstances may have been life-threatening, but you learned that there was no need to worry. As long as you clung to hope with the last bit of strength you had left, you would one day escape that horrible island. Both you and Nagito would.

 

**III. Comfort**

 

    Even after the other students began to despise this white-haired boy that you adored so much, you couldn’t bring yourself to harbor those same emotions. Discovering Nagito’s true personality only made you care for him more in a weird way. After he went out of his way to bring you happiness, there was no way you could ever think negatively of him. He was your savior, in a way.

      
    The two of you laid in your bed together with your head resting comfortably on his chest. Your hand was clasped around his as you listened to the sound of his beating heart. It was a beautiful sound - one that you wished you could always listen to. You hoped it would always be there to listen to.

      
    “Hey, Nagito?” you asked softly. His eyelids fluttered open to reveal his light green eyes. He looked down at you and a smile appeared on his face.

      
    “Yes?” he inquired.

      
    “How long do you think this killing game will last for?”

      
    Two killings had already taken place. The number of students was quickly diminishing and your worst fear was that more murders would take place. At that point, Nagito, himself, was the only thing that kept you sane.

      
    He sat up and placed a soft kiss on your lips before looking straight into your [eye color] orbs. “Just have hope, [name].”

 

**IV. Obsession**

 

    It was that very same hope of his that fueled his obsession. In the name of maintaining hope, he worked day and night to discover the true identity of the traitor. He neglected sleep, food, and even you in order to complete this goal of his.

      
    This obsession of his took a toll on him physically and mentally. You couldn’t quite figure it out, but you could tell the more he dug into finding the traitor, the more he changed. His time spent with you dwindled further down each day until he began to avoid you altogether. The information he was learning through his search only made him grow more and more distant.

      
    One day, it all changed. His once cheerful personality was replaced by a cold one. No one was spared by his new disrespectful behavior, not even you. He behaved as if he suddenly loathed all of his fellow classmates and you couldn’t tell why.

      
    Despite the blatant change in attitude, you refused to give up hope on him. He saved you, and now it was time for you to save him.

 

**V. Death**

 

    Ever since the day Nagito found you, you’ve refused to cry. Even when you and the others discovered his lifeless body, no tears were shed on your end. Shock and panic overwhelmed your brain. You weren’t even capable of feeling sorrow at the point. Not even when you noticed the smile present on his lifeless lips. A smile formed, no doubt, during his apparent suicide.

      
    Your legs gave out from under you as you approached his bloody corpse. You leaned your head down and placed your ear against his chest, in hopes that you could hear that melodious heartbeat of his that you loved so much.

      
    You didn’t want to accept that his heart would never beat again.

 

**VI. Despair**

 

    The tears were finally shed when Nagito’s true intentions came to light. He planned his own death in the hopes of killing all of his classmates, the Remnants of Despair, in the process. He was willing to kill all of his friends, including you, in the name of maintaining hope.

      
    A single tear rolled down your face. As much as you should’ve, you still couldn’t bring yourself to hate Nagito. He, alone, was the sole reason why you managed to survive this long. Without his existence, there was nothing left to keep you going; no hope left.

      
    Only despair remained.


	2. Together | Byakuya Togami x Reader

    Byakuya had piqued your interest from the day you first met him at Hope’s Peak Academy. Despite his initial cold demeanor towards you, you didn’t let that stop you from always spending your time in the library with him. Your interest in him was far from being similar to the obsession Toko seemed to have acquired for him and that alone made you far more appealing to him.

      
    At first, you would accompany him in the library, never saying a word as the two of you would be absorbed in a book. Even without any conversation going on between you, being within his presence alone was enough to make you feel comfortable. He didn’t even seem to mind your presence, which made you feel all the more welcomed. The fact that he acted as if he didn’t notice you were there, to begin with, didn’t deter you from sitting in the library with him. Compared to how he treated Toko, that was a warm welcoming for you.

      
    The first few days you spent in the library with him were quiet. As much as you wanted to break the silence, you had little hope for him to actually reply to you. Unlike most of the other students, he never showed much of appeal to communicate, much less even be in the same room as anyone else. It took nearly a week for you to grow the backbone to mutter just a few measly words to him.

      
    “You seem to be really interested in Genocide Jack,” you commented, noticing he was reading the same documents as usual. At first, you thought you spoke too softly because he didn’t seem to react to your words at all; his gaze didn’t even seem to move from the papers he gripped in his hands.

      
    Before you could repeat your statement in a louder voice, his stony gaze finally moved up to your face. He did little to hide his irritation from being disturbed.

      
    “Did you say something?” he sneered. Pursing your lips tightly, you shook your head and averted your gaze back to the book you were reading. He sighed and placed the documents down on the table. “Genocide Jack, as well as many other serial killers, have always intrigued me.”

      
    You warily looked up at him, surprised to hear he was actually talking to you. Not even to the other students did you ever hear him talk so calmly without a tone full of distaste. Perhaps talking to him wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

      
    “Do you think I could read the documents sometime?”

      
    And thus started your friendship with Byakuya Togami. He wasn’t the most talkative or even pleasant person to be around, but he was interesting. The things he said, did, enjoyed; they were all things that drew you into him. He was different from everyone else and that’s what you liked about him. You even secretly hoped that just maybe he would reveal a new side of himself only to you and with a little time, he did.

      
    It was an odd relationship the two of you shared. The two of you rarely ever spoke with one another, especially not in the library, but words weren’t needed to express the care for one another the both of you harbored. His presence alone was comforting and all you needed to be happy.

      
    Finding yourself growing closer to another person while being trapped within a killing game was never something you thought would happen, but it did. You knew it was unsafe to trust someone as much as you trusted Byakuya considering that he could quite easily kill you during one of the many days you spent alone with him in the library. Despite that, you couldn’t see yourself fearing him now matter how much you mulled over the thought of him having a murderous intent.

      
    That didn’t stop you from fearing the killing game in general, though. You found it difficult to trust the other students. With each murder that took place, the more suspicious and paranoid you became of the other students. Not even reading sessions in the library with Byakuya were enough to quench your fear anymore.

      
    You found yourself unable to focus on the documents you were reading. Thoughts of the most recent murder that took place flooded your brain. You couldn’t help but fear of something like that happening to you or even worse - Byakuya. He was the only friend you managed to acquire since being trapped within the school and the thought of losing him made your chest seize up with panic. Your eyes kept darting back and forth from the papers in hand to his face. You thought he didn’t notice your unusual behavior until he finally spoke up.

      
    “You’ve been on that same page for over thirty minutes,” he observed, his gaze never leaving his own documents. You swallowed nervously, your throat suddenly feeling awfully dry.

      
    “Are you not phased at all by these murders?” you questioned, your voice full of concern. You were well aware of his ability to obscure his emotions from prying eyes, but not once have you ever seen him worried about his own well-being.

      
    His eyes finally looked up from his reading and blue irises locked with your [eye color] ones. He sighed and pushed up his glasses. “Honestly, have you not even discovered the pattern yet?”

      
    “Pattern?”

      
    “Every single person who let their emotions get to them - whether it be fear, anger, greed, or guilt - have all played a part in murdering someone within this twisted game. If you let those pointless emotions control you, you’ll only end up becoming another casualty.”

      
    Just like every other day, he continued to amaze you once again with his logic. As heartless as it could be perceived, there was no denying how much truth was held in his words. The only way to survive a killing game such as this one was to cast emotions like those aside. You weren’t surprised at all that Byakuya was the first one to realize that.

      
    “Even if you don’t show it… You must fear for your own safety to some extent, right? No matter how I look at it, I can’t block out that sliver of me that fears what the outcome of this game will be like…”

      
    “I have no reason to fear the outcome,” he stated, a look of determination visible in his eyes. “As long as I keep a cool head and analyze the situation accordingly, there’s nothing stopping me from making it through this.”

      
    You lowered your head, breaking eye contact with him. While you were practically cowering like a frightened animal, Byakuya remained so cool-headed and practical. There was no arguing that he would certainly make it through this alive, but you? You couldn’t see yourself making it any further. Compared to him, you were exceedingly weak.

      
    You felt something warm touch your hand. Looking up, you felt your face turn red when you noticed his hand on top of yours. His head was turned away from you in a poor attempt to conceal the blush that appeared on his face.

      
    “I don’t plan on surviving this game alone. We’ll survive this… Together.”


	3. Unwavering Faith | Kokichi Ouma x Reader

He was there for you from the very beginning.

Kokichi was mean and cruel to every student aside from you. On the contrary, he often by your side telling off anyone who said anything rude to you, such as Miu. The way he went about defending you was a little too mean for your taste, but you appreciated his aid nonetheless.

He was always there for you, comforting you from the pain after each murder. He never showed these soft feelings in front of anyone else, though. You assumed his lack of affection in front of the others was all part of another one of his schemes, but you never questioned it. Your faith in him never wavered.

The others couldn’t see the good in him that you easily noticed. As much as Kokichi, himself, didn’t want to admit it, he did have a working heart like everyone else and did feel emotions. Whatever his reasons were for pushing them aside, no one would know and you figured it wasn’t their business to know. As long as he accepted the fact eventually, everything would be okay.

You were always loyal to him. After all, it was the least you could do after everything he did to protect you. Not once did you doubt his intentions even when everyone else did; not even when they believed him to be the true mastermind of the killing game.

Although he never said it straight up to you, you knew he wasn’t actually the mastermind - that it was all part of his elaborate plan that he insisted on keeping it a secret. It wouldn’t make sense if he was. After all, he was always so kind to you, even from the beginning. More so, you knew he would’ve told you so if he was the mastermind. Even with the odds stacked high against Kokichi, you continued to maintain your faith in him. Nobody, not even the other students, could ever make you think otherwise of him.

It was when you were lying contently on your bed that he made an appearance. His cheerful smile was plastered on his face as usual as he took a seat on your bed. You sat up and greeted him with a hug which almost seemed to catch him off guard.

“You really shouldn’t be so open with me, [name],” he said in a sing-song voice, although there appeared to be a hint of warning in his voice.

You furrowed your eyebrows. “Why is that?”

Kokichi haughtily laughed. “Because I’m the game’s mastermind, of course. I can control whether you live or die right now. You can’t honestly be stupid enough to forget that, now can you?”

You smiled at him, catching him off guard once again. You raised your hand slowly and placed it on his cheek and he quickly sucked in air, his eyes growing wide.

“You’re not the mastermind. I know you better than anyone here so I know when you’re bluffing.”

Kokichi opened his mouth as if to speak but quickly closed it. He stayed silent before laughing again, this time sounding defeated. “You truly do know me best, [name].”

Sighing, he laid down on the bed and you followed suit. Together, you stared up at the boring ceiling, doing nothing more than enjoying each others presence. Words weren’t needed to express how content you and he both felt around each other. He made you feel safe in a strange way.

“You don’t need to tell me why if you don’t want to…,” you hesitantly started, your gaze shooting over towards him. “But why are you trying to convince everyone that you’re the mastermind? Is there a specific reason why you want them to hate and fear you, or are you just doing this for fun?”

He clicked his tongue and rolled onto his side to face you, humming softly as he thought about his answer. “Why am I, you ask? Well, I’m not sure. You know me so well so I’m sure you can come up with the answer if you push that tiny brain hard enough.”

You didn’t need to think anymore about it, though. You already knew the answer, just didn’t want to admit it to yourself. “This is all part of your plan, isn’t it?”

He grinned, signaling to you that you were, indeed, correct, albeit you feared you didn’t want to be.

“I just hope it’s nothing dangerous…”

He grabbed your hand and squeezed it tightly in reassurance before meeting your gaze. “Don’t worry, [name]. If everything goes to plan, then I promise you will make it out of this game alive.”

You could only hope that he would, too.


	4. Regret | Yandere!Nagito Komaeda x Reader

_You should’ve never released him. You should’ve never released him. Why did you ever release him?_

It would be a lie if you claimed that you and Nagito were never friends, but you couldn’t help but question if that so-called friendship was a lie itself the moment his true personality was revealed. No matter how you looked at it, the first murder was all due to Nagito even if he wasn’t the one who committed the crime with his own hands. Even so, you couldn’t bring yourself to follow the others when they chained him up, albeit you did nothing to defend him either.

They kept him shackled for days, deprived of the company of other human beings aside from the times when someone would bring him food. You never saw him for most of that time either. Just thinking about him and what he did made your heart ache, yet the guilt quickly began to set in.

You hadn’t spoken with him since the day of the first trial and in turn, never truly got to ask him yourself why he did what he did. Could it all have been some big misunderstanding? Highly unlikely, though it was still a shred of hope that you desperately clung onto. Nagito was the first and only friend you made since finding yourself stuck within this twisted game; was it truly foolish to continue to place your faith in him?

Most definitely.

You were given many curious and some suspicious looks when you volunteered to bring Nagito his food that day. Your old friendship with him wasn’t ever a secret amongst the others, though no one was willing to argue with you for it would mean that they would have to be the one to see him. And so without even a second thought, they handed you a tray of food as well as the keys to his shackles.

Little did they know that would be the end for them.

He looked dreadful, to say the least. Locked within that dark room he looked small and frail. Despite the daily meals, it appeared as if he had lost weight. There were dark circles present under his eyes due from, no doubt, countless nights of unrest. His eyes had grown sensitive from being confined in such a dark room, flinching away and wincing the moment you opened the door and leaked in the bright rays of sun. Despite what horrible deeds he committed, you couldn’t help but feel bad for him.

That was your biggest mistake.

The moment his eyes grew used to the sudden change in lighting and he was finally able to see who exactly was there to see him, he couldn’t help but smile despite the circumstance he was in.

“I was wondering when you’d finally come to see me, [name],” he said, sounding just like that very same boy she met the day this game all started. “I really missed you, you know.”

“Please tell me this was all some mistake,” you whispered, your voice cracking mid-way through. Your hands shook, nearly knocking off the contents in the tray.

“What?”

“You know what I mean, Nagito. What the others claim you did… Please tell me that they were wrong, or at the very least… that you had a good reason behind it.”

Nagito sighed. “I do have a reason but first, come take a seat.”

He patted the floor beside him, causing his metal shackles to clink together. You shook your head and took a step back, unsure if he had any other ulterior motives.

“You don’t need to be afraid of me, [name], I’m only looking out for you. And besides, you look even worse off than I do.”

He was right. Since the others locked Nagito up, sleep wasn’t something that came easily for you. You couldn’t even remember the last time you actually got a good night’s worth of sleep. Finally giving in, you took a seat on the ground, though further away from him than he would’ve liked.

“By starting the killing game, I was just trying to ensure your safety. The others wanted to keep living in their little fantasy that no one would ever try killing someone else, but the despair would eventually kick in and then no one would be prepared for what it would result in,” he explained, acting as if it was mere basic knowledge.

“You had no way of knowing that, Nagito! Things were going fine and they could’ve stayed like that if you didn’t try to kill Togami!”

“But for how long? Do you really think Monokuma would just sit there and allow us not to kill?”

You opened your mouth as if to say something but quickly shut it. No matter how you looked at it, he was right about that.

“He would’ve made one of us kill at some point and from there, everything would just go downhill. By forcing the killing games to start, I’ve ensured that the game will end sooner,” he told you before sighing softly. “I also wanted to be there to make sure you were safe but, well, that part didn’t work out so well for me.”

As sick of an idea as it was, you couldn’t deny he had a point. Was there a better way to go about it? Most likely, yes. You only wished he tried to think of another way out of this game aside from creating not just one, but two sacrifices.

“You know what you did was still wrong… right?” you hesitantly asked, beginning to question the answer of that yourself.

“When your life and the person you care about’s life is at risk, is there really a wrong or right?”

 _No, there isn’t_. Although, you knew better than to tell him that. Instead, you pushed the tray of food in front of him.

“Come on, I’ve already been here long enough. The others are bound to be suspicious by now.”

Picking up the spoon wasn’t the hard part for Nagito, but attempting to eat was. Whoever was the one who decided to shackle him really didn’t want to take any chances, making them so heavy that it rendered him barely able to move. He struggled to lift the spoon to his lips and by the time he finally made it, whatever contents were inside were spilled all over the floor.

“I know it’s probably a dumb question but… is there any way that you could unchain me just so I can eat?” he asked, only to receive a suspicious look from you. “I mean, just look at what condition I’m in now. Even if I wanted to do something, do you really think I could?”

He had a point there. With how much weight he had lost over the past few days, he appeared bony and frail. Aside from that, you still couldn’t bring yourself to fear him. Despite what he did, you couldn’t make yourself to see him as a threat to your life.

Hesitantly, you pulled out the keys from your pocket and looked back between them and him. He appeared shocked and almost thankful when he noticed the keys, which only sold his performance even more.

“Please don’t make me regret this,” you mumbled, half to yourself and have to him.

Everything after that was just a blur. One moment, you were unlocking the chains and the next, you awoke to find yourself lying on your back on the cold, stone floor with Nagito straddling you. It didn’t take long for everything to sink in. As soon as it did, you shoved your hands towards his chest in a desperate attempt to shove him off, but he expected that. He easily caught your hands and held on tightly. Despite how much weaker he was, his strength was still no match for yours.

You lied there struggling to rip your hands out of his grip to no avail. His legs had already rendered yours useless, leaving you there absolutely helpless to him. It wasn’t until he finally managed to shackle both of your wrists that he let you go but at that point, it was already too late. He had you trapped.

“I had to wait much longer than I originally thought, but you pulled through in the end, [name],” he said as he gently caressed your cheek, ignoring your desperate attempts to buck him off of you. “Perfect timing, too. I was starting to think that I’d die of starvation before I ever got skinny enough to squeeze out of those chains.”

“Why are you doing this? The game has already started, you did what you wanted to do!”

“I didn’t just want to start it; I wanted to protect you and ensure that you and I would be the two survivors of the game. The others never planned on releasing me from this room after what I did, so I’m merely doing what I need to.”

“Please don’t do this, Nagito!” you cried, desperately trying to escape from your bonds, but it was all futile. They were far too tight and you were barely even able to lift your hands a few inches above the ground. If he couldn’t escape from them, there was no way you’d be able to.

He placed a soft kiss on your forehead. “You’ll understand one day and then we can finally be happy together.”

After finally getting off of you, he started walking towards the door without looking back at you.

“Wait!” you desperately called out, fearing what he was about to do next. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to end this game once and for all, of course. Just wait, [name]; we’ll soon be together and I’ll deliver the hope that everyone needs.”

“Please, don’t! You can’t defeat Monokuma yourself, you’ll only die!”

To your surprise, he began laughing; a completely genuine laugh, albeit you didn’t know what could possibly be so amusing to him in that situation.

“You’re so silly, [name]. I never planned on defeating Monokuma. No, the hope I shall deliver the others with is their own  _deaths_.”


End file.
